My Simple Needs
by allonsy-doc
Summary: A little One-Shot for my friend. It's indeed about Seamus and there's really not much of a summary. It's just (in my opinion) really adorable.


Seamus Finnigan was his name. Oh and what a catch he was! What sealed the deal;however, was his heritage. He was Irish, full blown Irish. If you could see Irish, it would be oozing out of said boy's ears.

It was also his looks, from his dimpled chin to his short army-cut hair, he was all natural. I loved it. I loved every bit of it. He was charming, that boy was. He could make a girl's heart flutter in a matter of seconds. I should know, I had to sit next to the lad every hour of the day. Not that I minded of course, because even in my worst days I could see him and a smile would stretch across my face and it would stay until the next day. Sometimes my times spent with him felt so magical and wonderful, I just had to pinch myself in insure that it wasn't a dream. Seamus Finnigan was mine, and let me tell you- It was the best feeling in the world.

So when I stepped into my charms class, the butterflies that visited my tummy were not new. They became personal friends of mine, because they never left.

From the time I approached the boy, and the time I sat down, his blue eyes tended to shift from Dean and land on me. The butterflies fluttered around in joy that they were able to fly freely in my stomach, because each time I looked at him I could always feel the blush rising on my cheeks and my teeth struggling to take my bottom lip into my mouth. His face scrunched up in a strange teasingly way, and then it hit me. I was staring again. I was staring at my beautiful, well built boyfriend- and he knew it, but he loved it.

"Earth to Jess! Earth to Jess! Is she there, Dean? Maybe she's found those Nargles, Lovegood keeps rambling on about?" Seamus said in a way one could only find as teasing. He waved his arms in front of my face which only made me giggle.

"I'm here! Oi, just because I get lost in my thoughts does not mean I am loony!" I told my boyfriend who now looked somewhat relieved. I rolled my eyes at him but only continued to speak some more, "Her name is Luna, and she's quite logical if you take the time to speak with her."

Seamus must have seen that coming because he gave me his little look and lent in to kiss my cheek. He must have thought he was sneaky, because he tried to pull it off by whispering in my ear a quick, muttered "Sorry" and took the small second year flirting to take my hand into his. He turned back to Dean and acted as if nothing happened, and that was when I erupted in a fit of giggles- loud giggles, mind you. I was just too happy, he was here holding my hand just as Charms begun. All through class his hand was clasped in mine, safely hidden under the desk and behind Dean's chair.

I became slightly depressed when we had to part hands to grab our books at the end of the period, but soon enough they were together again and now we were alone, walking to herbology hand in hand. Though, I thought we were walking to herbology, instead I found him taking me off towards the Quidditch pitch. He didn't play, and I sure as hell didn't either, So this threw me off.

He never spoke a word however, yet he pulled me onto the Gryffindor bleachers with ease. I trusted Seamus, and I knew he wouldn't play some trick on me, but however, I did not expect him to blush whenever he looked at me. Or the slight stutter that he began to have whenever he finally spoke. I assumed this was going to be the answer to why we were sitting alone on the bleachers of the Quiddich pitch when we were obviously supposed to be in herbology.

"W-Well I was thinking, Jess-" "Are you breaking up with me?" I quickly interrupted. "No! Just, I've noticed that… Well we're in fifth year, right? Well, We've been together for a while and… We've never really- well.. Snogged." he finished, and he could have been Ron Weasley just by the way his ears turned scarlet and he reached a hand back to scratch his neck. We sat there in silence for a good minute until he opened his mouth to speak again. Then the whole situation bared down on me, he wanted to snog. He had skipped a whole class to have a good snog with his girlfriend. And so before he could get the words out of his mouth I gave a little giggle, making him become automaticly defensive. He reached to grab his bags to leave, but I found a sudden courage in myself. I reached out to stop him, grabbing his sleeve and jerking him back into his seat.

"Sit down you twat and snog your girlfriend," I said with a loud hoot type voice, giving him a light wildish grin. In that moment, all I could remember was a look of glee on Seamus's face and him leaning up to press his lips against mine. We stayed like that for a good minute or two, but after a while I got bored of the innocent kissing and tried to spice things up. I let ly robes fall off of my shoulders so I could straddle him properly. His eyes widened, but mine only showed a hint of smirk. For his back was indeed pressed against the back of the bleacher and my chest was firmly pressed onto his chest, leaving us barely enough room to breath. And I did not know weather it was because our bodies were so close, or the way he tasted, or even if it was his hands that fitted so perfectly on my bum, I just knew we should stop before anything got too serious.

So just as we parted our lips, I made little effort in wiggling out of his grasp, but soon I had to make myself. Before I did leave his lap I pointed a finger at my Seamus and said three words that I have told him many times before, "Don't. Tell. Dean." He just gave a toothy grin and nodded, and I trusted him. Getting off of him, I slipped back on my robes and lent back onto the back of the bleachers. Then his hand grabbed mine again and we just sat there and talked until the hour was over. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, then on the nose, and lastly on my lips and he led me back to the castle and parted with me.

In that moment, I remembered all of his features including: that dimple on his chin, his red ears, his army-shaved hair, and the way his lip pouted out slightly whenever he was around me. And it was amazing.


End file.
